


Full Again (2)

by JCarter



Series: Full Again [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya couldn't resist temptation as she let her growing feelings towards Lucas reveal themselves leading to a heated encounter. Also Farkle shows Riley how much he truly loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Again (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2
> 
> Characters mentioned in this chapter 
> 
> Maya Hart-Wilson 
> 
> Lucas Friar 
> 
> Louis Wilson 
> 
> Scott Jefferson - Louis' best friend
> 
> Mrs. Jefferson - Louis' mother 
> 
> Riley Mattews-Minkus 
> 
> Farkle Minkus 
> 
> Thomas Jr. Wilson

**Winter 2034**

_Previously_

_Neither one of them said a word as Lucas grabbed her head pulling the blond into a passionate kiss. Not so willing to pull away, she wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him closer._

Maya felt as Lucas' hands found the hem of her shirt wanting to pull it over her head. Letting temptation take over, she lifted her arms allowing Lucas to lift the shirt over her head. Lucas smiled at Maya's covered breast leaning his head into the crook of her neck.

'Beautiful.' Lucas said as left kisses down her neck leading to the lining of her bra.

Maya moaned as she felt Lucas' hands reaching her ass, then gasped as he lifted her up into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing herself against his clothed erection. Lucas smashed his lips to hers as he carried her off to her bedroom. 

Louis was at his best friends Scott's house talking to Scott's mother telling her how he felt hurt and betrayed by his mother's actions with Lucas.

'It's like she doesn't care how I feel.' Louis said as he twirled around with the food in front of him.

'It must be really hard seeing your mom with someone else besides your dad isn't it.' Scott's mother said.

'It's like she doesn’t even miss him as much as I do.' Louis said as he felt tears linger in his eyes. He never really talked much about his dad after his death and the moment was making him feel completely lost.

Scott's mother pulled Louis into a hug just holding him as he let go letting his tears linger down his face. Scott stood in the doorway with hurt eyes watching the scene unfold feeling nothing but sorrow for his only real friend.

Entering Maya's bedroom, Lucas laid Maya on the bed climbing on top of her. Trapping her between his arms, Lucas left kisses down her body leading to her zipped up jeans. At that moment, Maya knew something wasn't right.

Lucas looking into Maya's eyes, unzipped her jeans pulling them down half way down before being stopped by Maya's hands. He looked up .

'What's wrong.' Lucas said confused.

'We can't do this.' Maya said sitting up in the bed. Lucas felt disappointed but, nodded in understanding getting up to sit right next to her on the bed.

'I'm sorry Maya.' Lucas said. 'I know I'm going to fast.'

'No its just that..' Maya began. 'Ever since Thomas died, I felt like every decision I needed to make, needed to be good for the kids and not me.' She said.

'I understand.' He began. 'It's just that even after all these years, I still can't get over how beautiful and sweet you are.' Lucas said as he and Maya both shared a warm smile.

'I like you Lucas I really do, but my kids mean everything to me.' Maya said before continuing. 'And what they need is time before they see me dating especially Louis.' She said.

'So when the time is right, we can be together.' Lucas asked.

'Yes but not now.' Maya said. Lucas smiled

'Well until that day comes, I'll always be your friend.' Lucas said holding out his hands for a hug. Maya smiled placing a shirt on first before placing her arms around him.

'I am gonna miss your body though.' Lucas said before laughing. His laughs didn't last long as Maya grabbed his erection through his pants.

'I am to partner.' Maya said as she stood up walking out the bedroom. Lucas let out a growl lying back onto the bed closing his eyes day dreaming about the future.

Later, Maya, Lucas, and Thomas Jr. was waiting in the living room for Louis to return home. Lucas was on his phone talking to the captain of his football team as Maya was feeding baby Thomas a bottle.

Soon enough the door opened revealing Louis who quickly ran up to his room. Mrs. Jefferson watched Louis as she closed the front door.

'What happened.' Maya asked

'Can we talk in the kitchen Maya.' Mrs. Jefferson asked. Maya nodded handing Thomas Jr. to Lucas who smiled at the infant child who giggled in his arms.

In the kitchen, Maya and Mrs. Jefferson sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee at their hands.

'So what happened.' Maya asked.

'Louis came by and told me how he saw you and Lucas kissing in the kitchen.' Mrs. Jefferson said. Maya blushed feeling both shocked and nervous about Mrs. Jefferson's next words.

'He feels like you betrayed his father and that you don't even care.' She said. Maya felt immediately guilty knowing that her own actions caused this situation.

'I think you should talk to him.' Mrs. Jefferson said.

'I will.' Maya said.

In his bedroom, Louis cried as he looked at himself and his father in a family portrait. He looked up once he saw his door opening revealing his mother.

'Leave me alone.' He said angrily.

'Louis sweetheart we need to talk.' Maya said coming to sit on the edge of Louis' bed. Maya looked on as she watched her son clutch to a picture of him and his father.

'I know how you feel Louis, I miss him too.' Maya said.

'No you don't.' Louis said looking angrily towards his mother who flinched at how harsh his voice sounded.

'Louis look I know you saw me and Lucas kissing in the kitchen, and I know how you feel like I betrayed your dad.' Maya said as she moved closer to Louis.

'Louis, dad was my first love.' She said before continuing. 'He always made me feel safe, loved and protected.' Maya said as she felt tears in her eyes as she remembered her late husband and first love.

'When he died, I felt like it was the end of the world, but then I remembered that you and your brother look just like him.' Maya said as Louis face lit up in a smile.

'Really.' He asked. Maya nodded wiping her tears.

'I get to see him everyday when I look at you and your brother. He lives in you both.' Maya said. Louis sat up in his bed looking directly into his mother's eyes.

'Do you still love him.' Louis asked.

'I'll always love your father no matter what.' Maya said meaning her every word. Louis' smile grew bigger as he pulled his mother into a big hug.

'I love you Mom.' Louis said.

'I love you too.' Maya said as she looked over Louis' head at the picture that showed her with her husband and children before his death. 'I love you too.' She mouthed towards her husband Thomas.

Riley was underneath her naked husband as he lined up his aching erection with her opening. They looked into each other's eyes smiling as Farkle pushed in. Riley took in a deep breath as she adjusted to his size.

'Just tell me when your ready baby.' Farkle said in a moan as his pregnant wife squeezed around him. He leaned down taking in Riley's left nipped into his mouth sucking at it.

Riley groaned as she grabbed Farkle's ass pushing down on his round cheeks signalling that she was ready. Releasing his wife's nipple, he pulled out before gently shoving back in.

Farkle repeated his slow movements until his wife was more comfortable with him to go faster. He picked up his pace shoving his cock in and out of her leaking vagina. Riley scratched at his back as it was all to much to handle.

After about a few minutes Farkle announced that he was about to come. He soon pulled out allowing Riley's warm mouth to wrap around him swallowing his huge load. Farkle held onto the bed as his wife sucked him dry.

When he was finished, he laid right next to her wrapping his arms around her as he pressed his lips to hers.

'I love you so much Riley.' Farkle said placing his hand on his wife's stomach.

'I love you too.' Riley said as she felt sudden pain. She sat up placing her hands on her stomach.

'What's wrong.' Farkle said in a worried tone.

'The baby's coming.' Riley said smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped everyone enjoyed the second season and I hope to make another. But again only time will tell.
> 
> Publication Date: March 26, 2016


End file.
